aquella noche
by dragon titanico
Summary: esta es la esena del lemon que les debia del capitulo 10 de rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad


esta es la esena del lemon que les debia, les recuerdo que megaman zero no es mio y que tambien es mi premer lemon asi que si no sean tan malos y eso ba para los de los malos fics que se que andan por ahi ahora si bamos con el fic

El hunter de armadura carmesí caminaba por los tranquilos pasillos del palacio de neo arcadia dirigiéndose a la habitación que X-sama le había indicado donde estaría su regalo por ayudarles con su problema de la resistencia, se preguntaba a que se había referido con eso de ve y diviértete

Por otro lado Ciel indiscutible líder de la resistencia estaba sentada dentro de una habitación en una cama increíblemente cómoda con sábanas sorprendentemente tersas que no resistió la tentación a recostarse un momento antas de que la puerta comenzara ha abrirse

-¿tu que ases aquí?- cuestiono con enojo ella al ver entrar al hunter de armadura carmesí

-yo puedo preguntar lo mismo- respondió el hunter con seriedad

-X-sama menciono algo de un regalo- respondió Ciel abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la pervertida sonrisa del hunter- X-sama que yo conozco jamás me entregaría a si, yo no soy juguete de nadie- respondió con nerviosismo la líder de la resistencia

-es cierto el X que tu y yo conocemos jamás haría algo asi- comenzó el hunter carmesí - lo que me lleva a la conclusión que este X es una copia del original- saco su conclusión Zero

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?, Y si eso es cierto, ¿por que no has acabado con el?- Ciel exigió saber

-simple, por que luche a su lado por mas de cien años en las guerras maverick y otros cuatro en las guerras elficas, y aparte debo esperar saber donde esta el X original- contesto el hunter- además traería mucho problemas desaparecer a un reploid de tan alto rango-

-escúchame bien niña, tu y yo sabemos que tengo la fuerza suficiente para que esto termine muy mal, en especial para ti, asi que por el bien de esto mejor coopera y te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien los dos- dijo Zero en tono amenazante mientras arrinconaba a Ciel a una esquina

Después de eso solo acerco sus labios a los de ella, un instante después la besaba dulcemente, Ciel se pregunto en sus pensamientos como era posible que este reploid besara tan dulcemente, antes de responder al beso con la misma dulzura que el

Después de todo si Elpizo podía acostarse con cualquier desconocida, ella también podía acostarse con cual quier desconocido, a un que en teoría Zero no era ningún desconocido, pues X-sama el original, se había pasado semanas enteras contándole sus legendarias aventuras al lado del hunter que estaba besando en estos momentos con lujo de detalles

Justo en ese momento el beso termino pues Zero bien sabia que ella necesitaba oxigeno

-ese beso… fue…- Ciel buscaba las palabras para describirlo-tan legendario como tu reputación-

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba degustando nuevamente el sabor de los labios del hunter, solo un beso y se volvió a dicta a eso labios, ahora entendía por que Fairy no podía apartarse de Phantom a pesar de ser hermanos, ella tampoco quiso apartarse, por el contrario quiso descubrir que sensaciones despertarían en ella las avilés manos de hunter, me atrevo a decir que si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese momento si conocía a Elpizo ella hubiera contestado un, no conozco a ese sujeto

Era bien sabido por los guardianes que el amor de infancia de Ciel era el Zero de aquellas historias contadas por X-sama, sentimiento que tras fundar le resistencia y volverse novia de Elpizo enterró en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sentimiento que salía a flote con cada caricia del reploid de nombre Zero

-¿eres el mismo Zero de las historias de X-sama?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que se lanzo en un ataque suicida con una nave dañada y salió solo con un par de rasguños?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que le hiso frente a ese mounstro de nombre omega?, ¿eres el mismo Zero que soporto el dolor del engaño de su novia (iris) cuando esta sedujo a tu mejor amigo?- le cuestionaba Ciel entre beso y beso

-no vuelvas a recordarme eso ultimo- pidió con seriedad el hunter para luego mostrar un rostro un tanto arrogante y responder- si, lo soy-

-hazme tuya, legendario Zero- le pidió con una enorme necesidad grabada en los ojos

Claramente se escucho como la tela del blanco vestido en dos se rasgo gracias a la increíble fuerza de Zero dejando a la joven en ropa interior-mientras el le decía no necesitas decírmelo 2 veces-

Cuando los labios del hunter carmesí se unieron a los de ella fue como si estos tuviesen una corriente cada fibra de su cuerpo, ella se apego mas a el haciendo que sintiese su suave y delicada piel, por su parte la científica pudo apreciar la dureza que había encerrada en los pantalones de protección

Las manos del hunter recorrieron la espalda de la joven hasta acariciar su firme trasero

-Ciel… esto…deberíamos esperar a que nuestra relación avance un poco más-

-shsss…caya…puedo ver tu deseo…Zero…yo también te deseo y debo confesar que desde que era pequeña gracias a las historias de X-sama soñaba con ser tu mujer, ahora que estas aquí conmigo, ahora que por fin he probado el sabor de tus labios en mi no hay dudas…hazme el amor…hazme tu mujer-

La científica se recostó en la cama, por alguna razón Zero le miro intrigado, sus labios entre abiertos diciéndole ven, justo en el momento en que noto como la mirada de su compañero instintivamente separo sus piernas incitándole mas y mas a venir por ella

-Zero…te necesito hazme tuya-

El último candado que había en la mente del hunter que en estos momentos carecía de casi toda su armadura carmesí se derrumbo cual pared destrozada por un potente explosivo

El hunter de amplia cabellera rubia se dio cuenta que no solo existía un fuerte deseo por esa mujer que estaba con el, a pesar de que ella misma no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de la legenda no del hunter, había algo mas, y mientras reflexionaba se deshizo completamente de lo poco que quedaba de su armadura y del traje de protección

Ciel hizo una seña con las manos invitando al hunter a subir sobre ella, este gustoso acepto la invitación acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven, guio su virilidad a la fuente de placer de la joven para luego entrar en la intimidad de de ella lentamente pero sin pausa alguna

-Zero…mi amor…despacio-

La científica enrollo sus brazos al cuello del hunter en señal de una punzada dolor, un instante mas tarde el hunter noto que el manto de pureza de la joven no había sido desgarrado, aun

-te estaba esperando-

La voz de la joven sonó en un pequeño gemido, Zero jamás lo admitiría pero en ese momento su ego se agrando enormemente al sentirse el dueño de la primera vez de la científica que estaba con el

-creo que me estoy enamorando mas de ti, por favor perdóname el dolor que te he de causar-

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven después de que el hunter desgarrase el manto de pureza de la joven, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella simplemente se detuvo esperando que pase el dolor y que se acostumbrase a el

El la noto intranquila asi que acerco sus labios a los de ella, un instante después y sin romper el beso comenzó a moverse pausadamente aumentando su velocidad lentamente su velocidad hasta una velocidad hasta una velocidad bastante apetecible

El cada vez iba más y más profundo aumentando drásticamente su velocidad, por su parte Ciel arqueo la espalda en señal de pleno gozo absoluto elevando su pecho y siendo aprovechado esto por Zero para degustar los pezones de la joven aumentando el placer de esta

Por su parte el hunter comenzó a sentir como su "semilla" iniciaba un camino sin regreso empezando a tensarse mientras era invadido por un embriagante placer, tubo el infortunio de toparse con que la hembra con la que compartía su lecho no permitió como vulgarmente se dice salirse cuando estaba punto de derramar su semilla dentro de ella, pues ella había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este, justo en ese momento estallaron en un tremendo orgasmo

El hunter cayó junto de ella, poco a poco fueron recuperándose del tremendo orgasmo, Zero fue acomodándose junto a la científica que se limito a abrazarlo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del hunter

-ahora si soy tu mujer de verdad-

Dijo la joven mientras dibujaba sobre el pecho del hunter líneas y círculos con su dedo

-claro, pero a partir de aquí en adelante iremos más despacio con nuestra relación-

La joven solo asintió a eso para luego dedicarle una indescriptible hermosa sonrisa y decirle un

-como tu digas amor… pero… que tal si empezamos una vez que haya amanecido-

-esa es una excelente observación…ben aquí-

Dijo el hunter para jalarla un poco hacia el y besarla de nuevo


End file.
